When Time Lords Clash
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: The Doctor has faced foes of unimaginable power throughout his millenia old life. He, however, has not faced an enemy quite like this. A force of a hundred thousand strong lead by the most revered of their kind, his kind, he will stare down his greatest opponent yet. In this time, when the Doctor must combat a foe he cannot kill, when Time Lords clash. (No cliche plot)


**So**

**Hi**

**I guess**

**So this is my first Doctor Who story**

**...**

**Well, I feel like the out of place guy here**

**So anyways**

**Basic plot was in the summary, but here's the extended version**

**Ahem**

_**The Doctor has faced foes of unimaginable terror and power and size throughout his millenia old life. He, however, has not faced an enemy quite like this. A force of a hundred thousand strong, battle hardened and thirsting for the blood of their enemies, he will face not death, but annihilation. Lead by the most revered of their kind, his kind, he will stare down his greatest opponent yet. In this time, when the Doctor must unite more than a ragtag team of heroes, when he combats a foe he cannot kill, and when an army numbering hundreds meets an army numbering one hundred thousands. This is when Time Lords clash.**_

**So**

**Yeah, big twist in my book**

**Also in my book**

**The Doctor is someone I despise not for the obvious purposes**

**So expect a lot of him failing and getting the crap beaten out of him**

**Well I think it'll be more blood getting beat out**

**But you get the point**

**So anyways**

**On the note that this has OCs**

**There will not be some Time Lady paired with him, no siblings of current companions, no fan or self inserts, none of that**

**I hate those**

**Now**

**I believe it is time to start**

* * *

><p>Space, an void that is not so much of a void for within its confines hang the stars and planets. Celestial bodies forever in motion, dying and resurrecting, rebuilding and bringing new life to the universe. Events would occur at every second, an uncountable amount of events of an uncountable variety. Events some knew of and events none knew of.<p>

One such event was the fading into existence blue box. Out in the nothingness that every species knew as outer space there came a blue box made of wood. Intricately designed and with a title board reading "POLICE BOX" with the words "PUBLIC CALL" in between in a smaller font. Most of the box was colored blue with white windows and a board of paper on the left door reading out instructions for using said box.

Most one complain on its odd look on a street block or in a living room and they would most definitely argue that a picture of the police box in space was most likely photoshopped. They would be wrong, however, and would say the moment they went inside, "It's bigger on the inside!" And indeed it was bigger, very, very big and also occupied.

A man ran around on the inside, moving around a circular console on a platform elevated on a pillar in the center of a circular room with a dome like roof. Bridges lead from the platform to more leveled ground and from the leveled ground one could explore the rest of this magnificent place through halls. A glass column atop the circular console pumped a pump up and down, each time hitting the top or bottom in a rhythmic pattern like a heartbeat.

This one man, a single man, was no man at all. Unless, of course, someone were to refer to him as a man, however, man is a word derived from Human and he was no human at all. This was the last of his kind, a kind he, himself wiped out. This was the Doctor, great hero of the universe, universes on one occasion and the last of the Gallifreyans, better known to most as the Time Lords.

With a dash of a mad man, he continually circled his ship's circular console, checking each button, lever, switch, and light twenty times.

"Rory! I think you did it!" he shouted with surprise, his voice carrying a heavy accent of those from Earth nation known as Great Britain.

"Really? That's a relief," came a more casual voice and steps could be heard on the metal stairs as Rory Williams walked up them. A man of average height, size, and capabilities, but one with the heart of gold and charm of... well, an average man. Brown hair topped his head as he looked around, scratching his scalp. "Where's Amy?"

"Right here!" a feminine voice rang out and he turned to witness his lovely wife watching him with a raised eyebrow and that look that made his heart skip some beats. Amelia "Amy" Pond, the girl without parents who did now, the girl who brought back the Doctor from the void, and the girl who started off their adventures together. Ginger hair like fire, legs that apparently were wowzer for men, and having the snappy personality of a Scot, she was a wonder to behold.

"Alright, now, let's try it out!" the mad man of the trio yelled and gripped two levers. "Geronimo!"

The Doctor pulled both back and in an instant, the entire room blurred and elongated. His long face suddenly spanning a mile, eyes bulging and yet going to the back of his head, his hair, long like a woman's but combed to be a man's perfection suddenly shooting up like a pole. Then, everything was normal again.

"Oh, you got to be- Rory, we didn't get it!" the Doctor stated in a depressed mood, putting on a frown and falling onto a chair. "Great, hours of nothing, all rubbish."

"Come on, Doctor. You've never given up before," the fiery redhead of a Scottish woman assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You can do it, Raggedy Man."

He looked up, his frown replaced with a mischievous smile and with that he jumped to his feet. Grabbing the hem of his coat, he fixed it with a throw and straightened his prized, crimson bow tie. He ran to the console and gripped both levers again, pulling them back into their previous positions. However, instead of the same action he had preformed minutes ago, this time he added an extra step.

The moment he slammed both levers back, he struck his forehead down on a button in between them. Stumbling back fro the shock and pain, he ripped his forehead with wide eyes, but grinned madly as his ship began reacting. In moments, a tray shot out from the console holding three cookies.

"It worked!" he exclaimed and immediately ran over, grabbing on of the bakery goods. "Tastes like time!"

"Really?" the Pond asked and walked over, grabbing her own cookie off the tray. "Mm, this is delicious!"

"Of course, my dear TARDIS baked them herself," he proudly claimed, patting the console in a gracious manner. "Thanks, old girl."

"Let me try one," Rory said and walked past them, grabbing his own cookie. Taking a bite out, his eyes went wide as he began nodding. "Never have I eaten something like this. Even bloody Aunt Grace couldn't bake like this!"

The trio of travelers enjoyed their little desert and in all of fate's honesty, they would deserve it, for a great danger lay beyond.

* * *

><p>Far off in the universe, near the very core there lay a world. This was no special world, but no normal one either. Radiation seeped from the cracks within its crust, lava pouring out of mountains as massive flora sprouted from dirt. To a normal eye, this place would be nothing more than a primitive world not ready yet for colonization, however, to a more advanced person, they would see the metal in the sky and on the ground.<p>

Armored, metal canisters hovered over the ground, moving towards a massive spire of metal sticking out of stone. The weathering of natural elements had reduced this metal spire into a husk of its former self as if it were a steel skeleton. This was not a person, however, nor was it simply steel.

"Report, Dalek Unit Two-One-Seven-Fifty-Four!"

The Dalek who had spoken was large, the size of an above average human with a circumference that stretched around a, well size of a trashcan. Its color was like the rest, coppery brown, but its spherical sensors had been replaced with pyramid-like studs. The eye stalk that was normally blue burned red like fire, seething with natural hate.

"Reporting!" a smaller Dalek unit spoke, floating over to its superior. "Structure is as reports stated! The entrance is sealed, however! Time locks, plasma shielding, ray shielding, laser traps, metal locks, and far more security systems protect it!"

"Signal to Dalek Supreme Fleet! We require an Obliterax!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" the Doctor shouted as the TARDIS all of a sudden shifted, throwing them all against the chairs against the railing. "What's going on girl!"<p>

He could sense them suddenly shift from cruising speed to ludicrous in an instant, sending them through space towards an unknown location, at least unknown to everyone but the TARDIS. He wondered what was going on, why his old girl was taking control. His Time Lord senses told him they weren't traveling through the Time Vortex so this wasn't a journey through ages, this was a travel of spatial proportions alone.

"Doctor! What's happening?"

He turned his head towards Amelia, watching her scream and dig her claws, er- nails into the seat.

"We're going on a mission!"

"What mission?" Rory asked in his own loud voice, also gripping his chairs with more reasonable sized fingernails.

"I don't know," he breathed in surprise, which in itself was shocking to even him. By now he would be sure that sudden adventures would be a natural occasion, but there was something about this. Something was very wrong about this new mission his TARDIS had gifted him.

* * *

><p>Silence<p>

Cold

Rage

Rage...

"G-g...G-g..." he murmured, attempting to speak for the first time as the ship shook. "G-gal... Galli... frey... Gallifrey... Gallifrey!"

* * *

><p>"Dalek Captain!"<p>

The superior looked down upon its underling soldier to see the smaller Dalek turning around and pointing a suction cup at the sky.

"Detecting TARDIS, the Doctor is here!"

"The Doctor is here!"

"The Doctor is here!"

"The Doctor is here!"

The chant carried on throughout the valley they hovered in, echoing off of stone and bark and flora and fauna.

"Exterminate!"

That word carried on to echo from the TARDIS' receiver, frightening everyone in the chamber. The Doctor froze, knowing now what he was going up against.

"The Daleks," he breathed and composed himself, putting on his rarely worn war face. "Time to put on a show."

Pulling out his sonic screwdriver and grabbing the remnants of his cookie, he began strutting out. His war face rapidly deteriorated to reappear as a mischievous smile, his thoughts running on how this would end. Amy and Rory watched in disbelief as he headed towards the door without hesitation.

"Ponds, keep an eye on the old girl. I'll call you out when they coast is clear!"

With that, he opened the door to his beloved TARDIS and closed it, standing before the blue police box with hundreds of Daleks on land or in the air aiming at him.

"Daleks!" he shouted and instantly all tiny gun arms were pointed at him. "Hello again!"

"Doctor! Exterminate the Doctor!"

"Wait!" he shouted and slowly pulled his arm forward, hand concealing the cookie remnants in it. The Daleks had surprisingly obliged his word, most likely awaiting what plan he had as they had learned in the past never to jump the gun. "You have to wait for- Cookie!"

All lasers went up into the sky, desperately attempting to destroy the "weapon". Every crumb was incinerated, every piece of bakery goodness was annihilated, and every chocolate chip was briefly melted before becoming ash in the wind. Once the action was completed, the Daleks turned back to the Doctor to find him gone.

"Doctor? Where is the Doctor! The Doctor has disappeared!"

He let out a snicker, stifling the laughter into his hand as he hid behind the TARDIS. The fun thing about Daleks was that when you were against the wall you had the advantage. Scanning the area again having scanned it with his eyes previously when standing before the Daleks, he mapped out the area in his head.

They were in a valley, a valley completely wiped out of flora and fauna besides those which remained on the outer edges. A large mountain sat at the middle of the valley which would make the valley not much of a valley except the valley was all around the mountain so the mountain didn't necessarily turn it into a non-valley. Anyways, the mountain held a massive metal piece sticking out of it like a blade impaled in stone, that sounded familiar in his head. Well, other than that there was the mine looking entrance at the base of the mountain so he assumed that there must be something buried beneath it that the Daleks were after.

"This is the Chin to Legs, do you copy?" he whispered into a small mobile that Amy had gifted him several days ago after one of their many adventures. She said she would need a way of calling him if they needed something or if he needed to call them for something.

"Legs copying with No Name."

"Why do I have to be No Name?"

"Because you don't have anything we can call you by, now what is it Chin?"

Straightening his bow tie, the Doctor thought over on how he should explain this before he answered her, "I need you two to grip both those levers we used for the baking again, but don't hit the middle button.

"That'll just make everything blurry... oh, got it!"

He turned off the mobile and prepared to make a mad dash for the mine. In moments everything became elongated and he used the Dalek's confusion to begin running.

"The Doctor!" a Dalek boomed, but its voice was drawn out and lower with less of a mechanical grind to it. It was comical as the sound was like that of what he pictured a drunk Dalek to be. "Exterminate!"

By the time the Daleks had regained control over themselves and the time distortion had ended, he was already next to the mine, hiding behind a rock.

"Alright, give it another go!" he shouted into the mobile, but nothing happened. "Uh, Legs, No Name? Something wrong?"

"Uh, Doctor," Rory spoke and he heard Amy cursing in the background. "We may have pulled a lever off."

"You did what!" he screeched into the phone and closed it, feeling both hearts thumping as he nearly had a heart attack at thinking his girl was broken. "What to do, what to do?"

He searched his coat pockets, looking for anything he could use. It was fortunate he was slightly greedy when it came to treats as he found the remnants of Rory's cookie in a pocket. Smiling devilishly, he jumped out of cover and threw the cookie pieces.

"Revenge of the Cookie!" he shouted and the Daleks began firing again, aiming once more for the flying bakery good.

* * *

><p>"So what do we have here."<p>

He eyed the massive door made of some kind of dark metal, grayish, but gleaming. It reminded him of stone, but it still gleamed like metal so it couldn't be, however, it was far to jagged to be a regular door.

"You look... familiar."

Rubbing a hand over the piece of it in front of him, he discovered the crust came off... it was a crust.

"Well, looks like you need a clean up and I got just the tool," he laughed and flipped the sonic screwdriver in his hands before putting it at the perfect setting. "Geronimo," he spoke and set it on the right frequency before watching the green glow of its tip emit the the familiar hum.

The stone crust cracked and broke, falling off in pieces and chunks. Dust clouds rose up and in no time he had accomplished his mission, uncovering the doors. He waited for the debris to clear, but unfortunately time was once again not on his side.

"Crashing confirms the Doctor is here!"

"Doctor!"

"What?" he said, confused at hearing the Pond's voice with the Daleks.

His question was answered as both Amy and Rory were pushed out into his view by the Daleks. Both looking shaken and bewildered as a group of ten Daleks spread out from around him. Each of their small gunarms were pointed at the humans, their suction cups inches away from their skin to hold them if they ran.

"Doctor!"

"Yes?" he asked, shaking off the shock and putting a more serious demeanor. "Something you want?"

"Open the door!"

"Door?"

Turning around, he saw the crusted wall for what it truly was. The dust had cleared and debris lay around it front, scattered stones and pieces of stone. It was a threshold holding two slabs of gold intricately crafted with symbols of... it couldn't be.

"What?" he murmured in realization, but his moment of thought was interrupted by his enemy.

"Open the door!"

"Well, that might take a while," he said, turning around, hands clasped on each other. "You see, each one of these doors is special. Each one has a unique key and mine is... well, it only works on my door."

"Then you will find another way!" it boomed in its screeching, electronic voice.

He frowned, completely infuriated at this Daleks lack of concern for such a wondrous being.

"This door needs care, it needs to be opened in the most caring manner or else."

"Else what?" he spoke, this time in a less menacing manner and in one that was curious, but still holding some hate.

"Else... well, why don't you find out?"

The Ponds' eyes were wide and both showed deathly afraid expressions, fear in their eyes and bodies tensed. The Doctor gave them a reassuring smile and straightened his bow tie, ready to take on these xenophobic, genocidal bullies.

"Excuse me," he spoke, turning around with a twirl of his legs. "Uh... Can I call you door? That alright?"

The golden wall seemed to glow for a second, but it went unnoticed by all but the Doctor. It cast a golden hue across the dark stones of the mine, as if a sea of gold were lighting it up.

"Well Door, might I ask how to open you?" he inquired, stepping forward and putting an ear to the metal surface.

He hissed at the cold touch, but nonetheless, he put the entire side of his long face against it. The sound of time ticking and space... er, humming filled his mind and so did the image of something... something familiar. Images passed through his mental vision, images of crimson fields and orange skies, a great glass sphere encasing a citadel, an atmosphere surrounded by armored saucers, and then armies of men in gold and crimson wielding blades and guns or holding up banners or shields. Finally, his vision created a more clear image, almost as if the gold had transmuted into glass, he could see within it.

"Oh!" he yelled, jumping back and making his companions jump themselves, frightened by his breaking of the deafening silence. "It's not possible."

"What is?" Rory asked, but he felt as suction cup at the small of his back.

"Answer him, Doctor!" the Dalek behind the English man boomed and the Eleventh Doctor turned around, a smile on his face.

"Well, Rory," he began strutting forward with a swagger, his arms holding the rim of his coat. "You see this door is made of one of the strongest metals in the known universe and in all time along with being protected with a special force field designed to block matter and energy."

"And that means?" Amy asked, elongating her last word to emphasize.

"It means we should duck!" he abruptly yelled an grabbed both humans' shoulders, pulling them down as a sudden shock wave of energy was emitted from the golden doors.

The Daleks were shot back and the mine shook. Dust came down like... dust along with pieces of stone and the Daleks yelled in surprise or horror as the doors opened, a figure stepping out. From what the three heroes could see, it was a silhouetted person since a strong light poured out from behind them. Something was in their hands and in several seconds they realized what it was as a red light shot out from it.

The laser destroyed one of the ten Daleks and in a short several minutes, the newcomer had decimated the war bred horrors. Each blast annihilated the shells of the Daleks and turned them into molten metal and burning corpses almost like tanks hit with explosives.

"What just... what?" Amelia questioned as the Doctor watched stoically.

The figures put their rifle on their shoulder in a casual manner as they stepped forward.

"Who is that?" Rory asked in confusion, getting back on his feet.

"That, my friends," the Doctor began as he pulled Amy up, "that is a she."

When the lights had dimmed and the figure had become visible to them fully, their eyes widened. She was a woman, definitely in her prime with fair skin and a lean body. Eyes like emerald and hair like amethyst with clothes matching those of a military uniform along with the highly advanced rifle she held.

"I do believe, we have discovered another survivor of the Time War," he breathed as the woman lowered her gun, aiming it at him directly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then<strong>

**That was nice**

**Hm?**

**Oh, and if you think the woman and Doctor are getting paired**

**A thousand hells upon you, I specifically said that there would be no survivor of the time war paired with the Doctor**

**No way**

**She ain't got no interest in that mad man**

**So, anyways**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter**

**Things get really epic in the coming chapters**

**The Doctor will meet his greatest foe, a foe not even the Master can match up to  
>(That's a promise)<strong>

**Also**

**I got really hyped up for this, so here's like a fanfiction trailer for this**

* * *

><p><strong>BBC One<strong>

"Doctor"

The Eleventh regeneration of the famed universal hero turned his head, looking at his companions.

"You told us you wanted forgiveness," Amy continued, watching him with concern. "Forgiveness for the Time War, for killing everyone."

Standing in a hall comprised of golden walls and flooring with velvet carpets running across the ground and lights making the hall shine, he looked down in despair. Soldiers rushed around him dressed in crimson and golden armor, holding shields and swords and guns, all of them showing no expression.

"All I ever wanted was to be forgiven, for my people to let me know that... that..." he spoke, his breaths ragged as he stood donned in his simple tweed jacket and bow tie, suspenders hidden underneath the brown tweed and his black trousers showered around his legs. "That I'm sorry."

Darkness, darkness was cast upon the world and when the light came, the inky black was replaced with an image of a burning world.

"I'm sorry, that I destroyed Gallifrey."

**Written by Lord Revan Flame**

"Sorry?" a voice spoke, baritone and full of scorn. "You're sorry?"

He turned, the Doctor looking behind him to see a man standing there donning intricate golden armor and crimson cloth beneath that. A helm on his head with an opening to show a fair skinned face with eyes like blue diamonds and hair as black as a raven's feathers. He stood tall, his body lean with a bit of a muscular build, taking a pose of superiority over the Doctor.

"Sorry is but a word, Doctor," he sneered and the Doctor flinched as he slowly took steps forward.

**Produced by Steven Moffat**

Darkness appeared again, but vanished to show a new world, a green world with blue and brown and grey and white.

"We have taken this new home, we have built our empire atop it, and now... now we defend it," he spoke ominously as he stared forward without confidence.

A fleet approached Earth consisting of Dalek saucers and Sontaran warships, Cybermen, Judoon, Ice Warriors, Silurian, Autons, and more. Ships ranging from armed freighters to battlecruisers, dreadnoughts to small fighters, and even cruise ships armed with massive guns.

"We prepare now," the golden armored figure spoke, "for war."

"You have no idea what you are doing!" the Doctor cried out to the council of all races, each one that was participating in the conquest of Earth. "You have no idea who you are facing!"

"And who are we facing?" Dalek Supreme questioned as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"You face the most revered champion of all time and space," he proclaimed, aiming his favored tool at a large holoscreen. "You face his army of not soldiers, but warriors."

"Who is he?" a Silurian dressed in robes questioned, holding a scepter of gold.

"He is one who I fear," the Doctor stated and that alone struck terror into the hearts of all the chamber's occupants. "He leads a lost legion that has become the last. He is the Apex."

Across a massive valley there stood rows and columns of golden armored warriors, soldiers of the greatest power that ever stood.

"He never believed in our people's purely defensive nature."

Each soldier in the front of the army pulled out rectangular energy shields before slamming them down like a wall, going down the row in a pattern taking on a phalanx formation. Spears shot out as the phalanx moved in perfect formation, blades glowing with energy as they approached a combined army of all offensive races.

"You will not survive this, Doctor," Apex spoke as he looked down upon his opponent, a shield glowing crimson on his right arm and a sword whose blade glowed brightly with crimson energy.

**When Time Lords Clash**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow<strong>

**Sincerely,  
>Lord Revan Flame<strong>


End file.
